Was Lost, Now Found
by Chico01
Summary: The Doctor and Donna are on their way to the 15th Broken Moon of the Medusa Cascade but the TARDIS has other ideas and takes the Doctor to someone he thought was lost a long time ago.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Set sometime after The Doctors Daughter and obviously before Turn Left. Very short. Read and Review. First Fan Fic.**

* * *

Donna loved life in the TARDIS with the Doctor. She loved the feeling of not knowing what was going to appear outside those doors. Would it be Earth at a different time or some sort of strange planet with no gravity or something bizarre? Donna held on to the console tightly trying not to fall while the Doctor was pulling and pushing buttons.

"Where're we going this time?" asked Donna knowing that if he told her she would have no idea where it was anyway. It was natural just to ask.  
"Well remember that place I told you while we were on that Unit base? You know when I…"the Doctor's voice dropped to a muffled tone "thought you were leaving" he splurged out very quickly.  
"Not really. Though you are still a big alien dumbo" replied Donna with a grin upon her face.  
"Well I said I was going to take you to a few places and one of them is the fifteenth broken moon of the Medusa Cascade" gleefully replied the Doctor forgetting the embarrassment from just before.

Before Donna could reply the TARDIS started to make violent movements and Donna was finding it difficult to hold on to the console. The Doctor was fiddling with the controls in an attempt to control the TARDIS but with no such luck. The Doctor fell to the floor and looked at his hand in the jar. The Doctor pulled himself off the floor and was immediately back at the controls.

"Well my hand is bubbling again" said the Doctor  
"So I take it we're being taken some where else then?" replied Donna having remembered what happened last time his hand was bubbling. She didn't want to see him go through losing another family member again. The TARDIS stopped suddenly hurdling the Doctor and Donna to the ground with a thump.  
"Where are we?" asked Donna after she had just fallen to the floor again.  
"Late twenty second century, England. Why would we arrive here of all places?" questioned the Doctor more to himself than to Donna. "What could possibly be here? At least we won't run into me. I left a few years ago. I looked older than too."  
"Run into yourself? What you've been here before?" asked Donna quickly.  
"Hmm yeah. Come on let's go see why we're here!" and he headed for the door grabbing his brown coat on the way out.

The Doctor ran down the ramp, opened the door and stopped just outside the door and was shocked by who he saw. Donna came out and saw a young woman. She looked at her and judging by her appearance she was only in her early twenty's and was very pretty. The young woman had short brown hair and wasn't very tall. She stood there on the grass looking at the TARDIS and turned her attention to the Doctor.

"I take it you know her then?" Donna asked the Doctor after a short silence.  
The Doctor nodded.

* * *

**AN: Anyway now you've read now review :). I know it's very short but I might expand on it if I get any ideas. I suppose you would probably want to know who the young lady is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is a bit dodgy. I have a lot of sympathy for the Doctor so I've got a bit of an idea where I am going with this story. Please Read and Review. I need to know where I'm going wrong (or right :D)**

**Chapter 2**

"Susan!" said the Doctor and embraced her in a hug.

"Grandfather?" puzzled Susan "It's been a long time."

"You're her grandfather?" questioned Donna

"Yeah. Donna, Susan. Susan, Donna." The Doctor replied. "I know. I'm older than I look!" He said responding to the shocked looked on Donna's face.

The Doctor, Donna and Susan started to walk toward Susan's house. The old rubble from the attack a few years ago were now no longer evident and were now new buildings in its place. There were many people on the streets walking around

"It has certainly changed since I've last been here. Anyway so what brings us here? Earth is looking fine. Everything seems to be going well" said the Doctor.

"What happened here when you were last here?" asked Donna.

"Well there was sort of an attack. You know take over the human race sort of thing. Conquer the world. The Daleks sort of made a mess of the place. So why would the TARDIS bring us here? It seems okay." The Doctor said.

"I have a bit of an idea what would bring you here. Long story though." replied Susan.

"So why don't you tell us then?" asked Donna.

"We can't here. There are people who are still a bit sensitive. You know after the attack. We'll go to my place and talk there. Nobody will be home at the moment." Susan said to Donna.

They continued to walk down the path until they reached a small two storey house. Susan walked through the small gate and down the path that lead to the front door and she placed the key in the lock and led the way to the lounge room. The lounge room wasn't very big. It had usuals, a couch, and a coffee table. Donna found it slightly peculiar to find various display pieces that did not suit the décor. Susan had gone into the kitchen to get some drinks for the three of them. The Doctor was looking around especially at the photos and was curious to find pictures of children with Susan and David. Donna walked towards the Doctor and was looking at the same picture.

"Who's that?" asked Donna.

"Susan and David and I'm not sure who the three children are." The Doctor replied while pointing to the relevant people. "David was the man I left Susan with a couple of hundred years ago. She was in love with him and I knew she wasn't going to leave me so I locked her out of the TARDIS." He continued.

Susan had entered the room with some refreshments and placed them on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"They're our children" Susan said in a clear response to the Doctor. "One is biologically ours. The other two children we adopted after David and I saved them shortly after the attack."

The Doctor was shocked even more to suddenly find out that he was a great grandfather as well. Donna had noticed the Doctor's shock to the new information and she understood why he was so shocked to find that he had family alive after the Time War. He was still absorbing the information and Donna decided to finally ask the question she had been willing to have an answer for.

"You said before you might know what brought us here." Donna said.

"Yes. Well it happened a few days ago. We had this sort of red space ship land here just outside of London. I went to have a look and I found a very young woman. She looked human and was unconscious. So I had to bring her here. I've been looking after her for the past few days. I wonder, Grandfather, if you might know her. I've never seen her before and she does have two hearts." Susan finally finished.

Donna was puzzled. She had always been told that there were none of his people left and who she met today had already contradicted some facts the Doctor had told her. Meanwhile the Doctor was sure that there were none of his kind left but since finding Susan alive and being a great grandfather he wasn't sure who the person that Susan was looking after could be.

"I've got no idea." The Doctor finally said.

**AN: This was hard to write. I had to go back and watch a few classic episodes of Doctor Who to try and portray Susan correctly in this story. Though I may have gotten some facts wrong for which I apologise for and of course you will find in later chapters that some of the events that I do write will contradict what happens in the actual series and the books as well(if you do read them...I don't).**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This has taken a while. I've unfortunately been sick so yeah!**

* * *

The three of them had been talking for a while now about various subjects. Susan and Donna were talking as if they were best friends though the Doctor had one line running through his mind "she has two hearts." The Doctor's curiosity was starting to grow. He had to know who this person was.

The Doctor said "Excuse me ladies" stood up and walked out of the room. He made his way up the flight of stairs and reached into his pocket to retrieve his sonic screwdriver. Standing at the top of the stairs he pointed the screwdriver around the hallway especially at the doors. The sonic screwdriver made a soft humming noise. The Doctor passed a few doors and they registered nothing until he walked up to the third door. The sonic screwdriver started beeping. He brought the screwdriver closer to his face. It had registered a time lady present in the room. The Doctor took a deep breath and placed his hand on the door handle and took a deep breath and placed his hand on the door handle and turned the knob slowly. It opened without a sound. He took a step inside the room. The Doctor had almost completely opened the door when he got a kick to his head and fell to the floor.

Meanwhile downstairs Susan and Donna heard a thump above them. Both ladies exchanged looks of concern.

"I think Grandfather just found my guest" Susan joked to Donna.

They both stood up and walked out of the room and up the stairs with Susan leading the way. When they arrived they saw the Doctor on the ground unconscious. Donna ran up to him and in the door way she saw a blonde woman who she believed to be dead.

"Jenny? Did you do this?" Donna asked Jenny.

"Well, I didn't mean to if that's what you mean. I just thought he was a threat." Replied Jenny defensively.

"Don't worry about it too much. There are times I've wanted to knock him out. It's good to see you though." Donna said though there was concern for the Doctor but she knew he would come out of it soon.

"I'm Susan. I've been looking after you for a couple of days. I hope you don't mind me asking how do you know Grandfather?" Susan asked politely.

"He's my Dad!" Jenny said cheerfully.

"DAD!" Susan was obviously shocked by the statement made by Jenny. She had met all her Aunt and Uncles.

"Don't worry it's a long story. We better get him into bed." Donna said without much thought. She didn't want to leave him on the floor while they were all talking.

They all helped pick up the Doctor. Susan grabbed his legs and Donna picked him up under the arm pits while Jenny pulled the bed sheets down to make room for the Doctor on the bed. They picked him up and placed him on the bed and Jenny pulled the bed sheet covers over him. Jenny, Susan and Donna walked out of the bedroom and closed the door and walked downstairs to the lounge room again. Donna had made it her responsibility to check up on him every half hour. She thought to herself that it was quite a kick that Jenny had done to have knocked him out for so long.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will be up as soon as I have finished editing it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I didn't want to drag the story out. So here is the final chapter for this story.**

* * *

It had been a few hours and Jenny and Donna had the pleasure of meeting Susan's husband David and their three children Ian, Barbara and David Junior. Donna went to check up on the Doctor when the children had gone to bed. He started to wake up slowly.

"Ow!" The Doctor said as he started to wake up.

"Careful Spaceman, you got a nasty bump on your head." Donna replied with a smile on her face.

"From what?" The Doctor asked obviously having no memory of the incident.

"You really don't remember? You got kicked in the head. You've been out for hours. She's one good kicker." Donna still had the smile of the face though the Doctor was still wondering who "she" was.

"Who?" He asked.

"Don't worry, I'll go get her. She's wanted to see you for a long time actually." Donna stood up from the chair she was sitting in a walked out of the room.

The Doctor lay there still with a massive headache but he couldn't think of who it might have been. A while later Donna and Jenny came walking in. The Doctor looked up at them and was shocked that he couldn't speak.

"Hello Dad. Sorry about the kick to the head." Jenny walked up to him and gave him a hug. "I'm really sorry. I didn't know it would be you walking though the door. I had no idea where I was so I had to be on high alert then I knocked you out and Donna and Susan came and put you into bed and then you didn't wake up for a long time. Well until now. Though I got to meet Susan, David and their kids. They're great you should meet them. But I am really, really sorry." Jenny said very apologetically to the Doctor.

"It's alright, Jenny. I understand. How did you survive anyway? We saw you die." The Doctor asked. It was obvious that she did not regenerate she still had the same face.

"Well the boys described it as a light escaping from my mouth. Sort of gold with a few different colours mixed in. Yeah, so I woke up, took a ship and left doing what you and Donna had described to me. Saving civilisations, many places to see and you know the running. I love running. I came to Earth. I have this sort of thing about Banana's so I came here looking for some." She finished.

"You two have a lot in common. It's like having two Doctors in the same room!" Donna had said sarcastically.

"Well come on. We should leave before I become a burden on Susan." The Doctor said as he jumped out of bed.

"You're not going to say goodbye first?" Donna asked the Doctor. "Susan is downstairs at the moment. We'll say goodbye then shall we." Donna walked out of the room and downstairs in to the kitchen. Jenny followed close behind then the Doctor.

When Jenny and the Doctor walked into the kitchen Donna was already talking to Susan.

"I would like to Susan alone if you don't mind, Donna and Jenny." The Doctor said to them. They both walked out of the kitchen.

"Susan…"the Doctor started.

"It's been good to see you, even though you were unconscious for most of it." Susan interrupted. Susan could clearly see that the Doctor was leaving.

"I'm very proud of you. You have a wonderful life." He said to her looking her straight in the eye. "And I don't want to ruin what you've already got. You understand don't you.

"Of course. Just promise me one thing" She asked. "Visit."

"I promise!" He said and hugged her.

Neither of them shed a tear. Susan trusted her Grandfather. He had promised to come back and he did even though it was many years later but he came back.

Susan walked with the Doctor, Donna and Jenny toward the TARDIS and bid their farewells to each other. She watched them go into the TARDIS and heard those familiar engines as it dematerialised in front of her. A smile spread across her face as she remembered all the good times she had with him. Susan turned and walked back home to the life that she had longed for.

* * *

**AN: I hope you've enjoyed it.**


End file.
